Una pluma fiel al riel
by lexell-cassini
Summary: *Starlight Express* Control ha traído un nuevo carro... es extraño y parece un tanto inútil, ¿cómo lo recibirán? Mi unica advertencia es que utilizo los nombres de la traducción mexicana anexados en el prólogo, son fácile de aprender no se preocupen.
1. Prólogo y guía de nombres

**Prólogo.**

-¡Mira, mamá! Este me gusta.

-Pero si solo es una caja olvidada, mírala, esta golpeada y llena de polvo.

-Pero me gusta, fíjate, es un carro bonito. Es azul y…

-Pero ni siquiera dice que clase de carro es. Por aquí hay furgones, locomotoras… ese es solo un carro suelto y sin ningún objetivo.

El niño hizo un puchero abrazando la maltrecha caja.

-¡Todos los carros tienen un objetivo en mi cuarto, mamá!- replicó ofendido.

La madre suspiró resignada.

-Bien, pero no quiero que lo dejes botado por ahí.

Antes de que su madre se arrepintiera, el pequeño corrió a la caja registradora aferrado al empaque.

Y esa noche, el carrito estaba desempacado, y como ya había llegado la hora de dormir, solo pudo dejar el nuevo juguete junto a los demás.

-Control. Aquí control. Tenemos un nuevo miembro, estará con los carros de carga, así que trátenlo bien. Buenas noches a todos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bienvenidos! Nueva fic. Esta vez de Expreso Astral, que es como le pusieron aquí al musical Starlight Express.

Aquí les dejo un rápido anexo de los nombres de los personajes de la traducción mexicana (los que utilizaré) y su correspondiente original.

Ferro-Rusty

Jefe-Poppa McCoy

Rocky 1-2-3- Sin cambios

Cabús Rojo-Red Caboose, C.B

Tizne-Dustin

Tabicón-Flap-Top

Perla-Pearl

Dina-Dinah

Ashley-Bacha

Buffy-Botana

Pibe-Bobo (y lo cambiaron de Español a Argentino)

Conan-Turnov

Boris-Rushold

Turbo-GreaseBall

Electra-Eleeeeeectra (igual pero no pude evitar escribirlo XD)

Los demás Engines y carros de soporte... si llegan a aparecer, les aviso de los nombres.


	2. Bienvenida

Capítulo 1. **Bienvenida  
**

-¿Dónde estoy?

Un carrito azul abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, había escuchado una voz.

-¿Nuevo miembro? ¿Seré yo?

_  
Shhhhh… ¡Es muy temprano, dejen dormir!_

-O.O Pe-perdón...- respondió a la otra voz en la oscuridad, se había escuchado más cerca.

-Ignóralo, se queja de todo.- se disculpó una voz amable

-Cállate, Tizne.-

-¿No escucharon a Control? Es nuevo, debemos recibirlo.

-¡Pero es muy temprano!- corearon tres voces con armónica exactitud.

-Si quieren dormir, puedo esperar.- entre las sombras distinguía ahora siluetas recostadas, otros carros. ¿Los carros de carga? ¿No podían levantarse sin una locomotora?

-Pero Control dijo que…

-¡Pero queremos dormir! Te vas a quedar, ¿no?

-Sí.- respondió bajito y con pena. Al parecer solo querían dormir.

-Entonces habrá tiempo.

La luz entró por una rendija, y de pronto los iluminó a todos. Se habían quedado sin techo.

-¿Quién salió tempranoooo?- se quejaron cuatro voces.

Nadie contestó.

Así que entre quejas, murmullos y crujidos del metal, los carros de carga se levantaron y finalmente se fijaron en el nuevo. Un carrito turquesa pequeño, con los bordes un poco redondeados… ¿curveados?

-¡Eres una chica!- exclamaron todos con sorpresa.

-Puessss… sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó mirándolos a todos y respondiéndose a ella misma mentalmente: todos los carros que la rodeaban y la miraban con curiosidad eran hombres, y era obvio que tenían por lo menos el doble de capacidad que ella.

Tres carros idénticos en tamaño y forma uno rojo, uno verde y uno azul; un carro café más o menos de su tamaño, superándolo solo por un enorme ladrillo sobre su cabeza y en anchura; y un enorme furgón metálico.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres?- preguntó extrañado el carro café, acercándose para inspeccionarla mejor.

-Pues… soy solo un carro de carga ligera, creo. Me pusieron con ustedes, los de carga, ¿no?- se sentía realmente apenada –Pero me parece que mi capacidad es mucho menor que la de ustedes.

-No hay nada de malo en ser de carga, al contrario.- la nueva descubrió que la voz amable de la oscuridad le pertenecía a su compañero de mayor tamaño.

-Aunque no le veo mucho mérito a tener poca capacidad.- dijo burlonamente el carro café, aunque la vergüenza de el carrito azul fue menor porque ella misma miraba con curiosidad el tabique sobre el armatoste que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-No puedo correr sola y ni siquiera puedo cargar mucho, creo que tienes razón soy solo un estorbo.

-No digas es…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con curiosidad el vagón verde interrumpiendo al metálico e interponiéndose evitando que se acercara.

-_¿Cómo-me-llamo?_- repitió la pregunta ella –Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo sé, nadie me ha puesto un nombre.

-¡PLUMA!- exclamó el carro café deteniéndose detrás de ella y señalando su cintura –Mira, lo dice ahí. Muy apropiado, ¿no? Seguro es lo único que puedes cargar: suavecitas y ligeras plumas.

Los trillizos rieron.

-Es verdad, no eres más que un estorbo.- dijo el azul acercándose.

-¿De carga ligera? ¡Preferiría ser de servicio!- el verde lo siguió.

De pronto, Pluma se encontró en medio de cuatro carros que la empujaban de un lado para otro.

-¡Estorbosa! ¡Estorbosa! ¿Para qué te han traído aquí?

-¡Nosotros somos…

-…lo mejor de lo mejor!

-¡Y tú una chatarra!

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenla en paz!

El mayor intentó detenerlos, pero la resistencia era más numerosa y en un instante los dos estaban en medio del círculo de empujones y burlas.

-¡Seguro!

-¡Le tienes empatía!

-¡Porque tú también eres bastante inútil y estorboso!

_¡ES-TOR-BOS! ¡ES-TOR-BOS! ¡ES-TOR-BOS!_

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Es el jefe!

-_¡EST_-uuuuy! O.O

Una voz rasposa y fuerte hizo que todos los cargueros se apartaran desordenadamente y los dos carros agredidos cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito.

-No pasa nada.- dijo el carro rojo desentendiéndose.

-Sólo le dábamos la bienvenida a la nueva.- corroboró el verde.

-¡Y Tizne se solidarizó con ella!- completó el azul sin el menor arrepentimiento.

Al parecer "Tizne" era el nombre del vagón metálico, que inmediatamente se levantó apenado.

-Yo… yo… intenté detenerlos…- se disculpó antes de voltear y mirar a Pluma, que aún estaba en el suelo, sollozando.

-Qué vergüenza, muchachos. Tardé en venir para ver como recibían a la nueva, y miren lo que han hecho.

-¿Te lastimaron?

Pluma se quedó inmóvil un segundo. Escuchaba junto a ella una voz nueva, la voz más suave, amable y bella que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que el dueño de esa voz la viera llorar.

-No, estoy bien…- susurra mientras se limpia las lágrimas antes de voltear, solo para encontrarse inclinado junto a ella…

-¡Una locomotora!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He jugado un poco con el título, ¿se esperaban que el nuevo carrito fuera una ella? Pobrecita, la han puesto en medio de todos esos carros de carga que se llevan tan pesado u.u


	3. Admiración al vapor

Capítulo 2

**Admiración al vapor**

Finalmente había dejado de contar los días, solamente miraba.

Miraba fuera de la caja a través de la película de plástico que la conectaba con el exterior, a las personas que pasaban por al tienda observando la mercancía, a veces se llevaban algo, a veces no, pero no a ella.

Apenas la miraban y era casi imposible que alguien tomara la caja para examinarla un poco más de cerca. Solo contemplaba como llegaban montones de cajas de vez en vez llenas de carros y trenes y locomotoras nuevas.

Locomotoras. Desde la primera vez que vio una, comprendió a que se referían los humanos que paseaban por la tienda cuando utilizaban el término "perfección". Miraba los trenes eléctricos, los de Diesel, hasta los más modernos monorrieles, pero no los encontraba particularmente atractivos. Pero en cuanto sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una enorme caja que contenía una reluciente locomotora roja y negra, supo que algún día debía correr enganchada a una como esa, especialmente cuando sufrió en silencio la rápida compra que tuvo. Las locomotoras de vapor se vendían casi tan pronto como llegaban ante los ojos de un carrito azul notado solo por algunos clientes.

Y finalmente el carrito azul se convenció de que ninguno de esos clientes la preferiría de una locomotora, ni de un eléctrico o de diesel ni de un carrito de servicio, ni siquiera de un carro de carga. Tampoco sabía que clase de vagón era, lo único que tenía claro era que no era uno atractivo, al parecer era el carro más inútil y feo que se hubiera creado.

Soñaba entonces con ser una hermosa locomotora, o al menos correr enganchada a una, pero al despertar solo encontraba las cuatro estrechas paredes que formaban su empaque cada mañana, hasta ese momento.

Parpadeó con fuerza varias veces, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, pensaba que se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, no podía ser posible que junto a ella estuviera inclinada una locomotora mirándola con algo de preocupación, debía ser un sueño.

Y el mejor sueño de todos porque además era la locomotora más bella que hubiera visto jamás. Combinaba armoniosamente los colores del otoño: amarillo, rojo, naranja, café y poseía la mirada más bondadosa que la de todos los padres que llevaban a sus hijos a la tienda para regalarles un tren.

-¿No te han hecho daño?- preguntó la locomotora una vez más, al tomar la temblorosa mano del carrito y ayudarla a levantarse de un tirón.

-No me pasó nada, gracias…- contestó Pluma evitando mirarlo, sentía que su fascinación había sido demasiado obvia momentos atrás.

-Discúlpalos, tienen un trato pesado, pero no son malos.- la locomotora sonreía con familiaridad, y los cuatro carros que le habían dado "la bienvenida" trataban de huir disimuladamente.

-¡Ustedes!- se escuchó de nuevo la voz rasposa e imperativa, los huidizos carros se detuvieron en un movimiento seco y el carrito azul no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa al percatarse de que el dueño era nada más y nada menos que otra locomotora. Aunque notoriamente de un modelo muy antiguo y con la marca de los años encima de su pintura café, era otra máquina de vapor como las que Pluma tanto admiraba desde siempre.

-Le dieron la "bienvenida" pero no se han presentado, ¿cierto?-

Las mercancías agacharon la cabeza y arrastraron los pies hasta formar una fila horizontal frente a la nueva, finalmente se cuadraron para presentarse.

-Rocky 1- exclamó el rojo con seriedad

-Rocky 2- continuó el verde

-Rocky 3- los siguió el azul, antes de dar un salto y una mecánica reverencia.

-Yo soy Tabicón- completó el vagón café con indiferencia –no te quejarás, Pluma no suena tan horrible…

El vagoncito azul sonrió, entendiendo la broma con la que el carguero café le había descubierto un nombre.

-¿Y tú qué? ¬¬- preguntó Tabicón tajantemente mirando a Tizne, que se había quedado a un lado de Pluma y solo miraba a la nada un tanto disperso.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Ah!- reaccionó con un sonrojo y cuadrándose torpemente –Me llamo Tizne, mucho gusto.- se presentó finalmente con una sonrisa apenada.

-A mi simplemente me llaman Jefe.- se presentó la locomotora mayor con amabilidad.

-Y yo soy…

SSSCRRRRIIIIIICCCCCHHHH!!!!

La joven locomotora estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un derrapón que hizo voltear a todos y fijar su atención en un vagoncito pequeño, apenas unos centímetros mayor a Pluma pero de color rojo intenso, que con toda la calma del mundo caminaba hacia ellos, deteniéndose al mirar a una desconocida y mirándola con legítima curiosidad.

-¿En dónde estabas?- pregunto el Jefe con autoridad.

-Por ahí.- respondió el carrito rojo sin apartarle la vista de encima a Pluma, que comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-Ella es Pluma, preséntate al menos.-

-Con que Pluma… yo soy el Cabús Rojo.- dijo el rojo con desenfado, sonriendo con algo de burla -¿Qué haces con nosotros los de carga? ¿No eres un carro de servicio?

-En realidad no lo sé…- respondió la chica bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-Bueno, ¿y quién dice que todos los carros de carga deben ser hombres?- interrumpió la joven locomotora, poniéndose entre Pluma y el Cabús y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Ferro.

"Hasta el nombre es bonito." Pensó Pluma con ilusión… si estaba ahí… tendría la oportunidad de correr enganchada a él. Su gran sueño de correr enganchada a una locomotora, se sentía tan cerca que podría tocarlo.

-¡Cabús fue el que se levantó temprano! ¡Sobre él!- gritó el Rocky 1, y armando un gran escpandalo todos los demás vagones se lanzaron a desquitarse de haberse levantado temprano.

-¿Lo ves? Solo juegan.- dijo Ferro mirándolos correr tras el carrito rojo, divertido.

-Sí, eso veo…- susurró Pluma intentando sonreír. Comenzaba a comprender su nuevo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En estos dós capítulos me quedan en claro dos cosas: las mercancías (se me pegó el término de StEx España y me parece un muy buen sinponimo para echarle mano) son un completo desgarriate excepto Tizne, y Ferro es cute.

Hace unas noches en una larga desvelada por messenger, salieron cosas muy útiles. La más importante es que por fin descubrimos qué es Pluma, pero no se los puedo decir aún, y la otra cosa es que tal vez incluya a un olvidado personaje (mucho más olvidado que el Cabús Rojo, sin el que no coincibo StEx y estuvo presente desde el principio de esta idea) a quien algunos conocerán, otros no: Belle, el carro dormitorio. Le encontré incluso un nombre en español: "Meme", por la expresión mexicana de "hacer la meme" que no significa más que _dormir_.

Fin del choro mareador, no se quejarán, los Reyes Magos les han traído un nuevo capítulo, totalmente en el ambiente de los trenes de juguete y que este muscal fue un regalo de Webber para su hijo jejeje.


	4. El valor de una pista

Capítulo 3 **El valor de una pista**

El Cabús Rojo estaba tirado en el suelo después de recibir todo el peso de los "jueguitos" de las demás mercancías que se desentendían de él al ser alcanzados por las dos locomotoras y su nueva compañera.

-Creo que nunca los haré enojar…- dijo Pluma preocupada.

-No te preocupes, si se portan mal contigo solo debes decirme a mi o al Jefe.- sonrió Ferro tomando su mano por un momento.

Pluma sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse así que corrió hacia el carro rojo.-¿Estás bien?- preguntó inclinándose.

-Claro, no necesito la ayuda de un carro de carga de poca monta.- respondió el Cabús levantándose de un salto.

-Bueno, yo solo…-

-¡Sí! ¡Finalmente llegó alguien más inútil que tú!- interrumpió Tabicón recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del vagón rojo que sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él.

-¡BUENO, YA!!! ¡DEJEN DE HACER SENTR MAL A PLUMA!

Un imperativo regaño del Jefe hizo que todos se quedaran estáticos y miraran a la chica, que con la mirada baja trataba de evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Sólo soy un carrito, y ni siquiera sé de que tipo, pero no parezco uno bueno. ¡Todos ustedes sí son buenos! ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- sollozó.

Los furgones sintieron una punzada de culpa al mirar al carrito azul en ese estado.

-¡No les hagas caso! ¡Ya no llores!- exclamó Tizne acercándose preocupado. Las locomotoras se acercaron también.

-Que estés aquí es decisión de Control, es tu deber dar lo mejor de ti ahora y demostrar quién eres.- le dijo el Jefe con seriedad.

-¿Control?- Pluma no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse quién era el tal Control ni porque era tan importante porque Ferro volvió a tomar su mano.

-¡Vamos, anímate!- dijo radiante la joven locomotora.

Pluma se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre y sonrió ampliamente –Gracias, Ferro. Gracias, Tizne.

La enorme tolva no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, apenado.

-No quiero que vuelvan a tratarla así, ¿me oyen?- ordenó el Jefe –Saben bien que no somos muy bien aceptados por los demás, lo que menos necesitamos es despreciarnos entre nosotros.

Todos asintieron con firmeza.

-Dime, Pluma…- continuó el Jefe dirigiéndose al vagoncito azul -…¿realmente no te enorgulleces de lo que eres?

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sé qué soy!- replicó con tristeza.

-Eres nueva aquí, descubrirás quien eres con tiempo y esfuerzo.- el Jefe la había tomado por los hombros –Ninguno de ellos era lo que ahora cuando llegaron.

-Claro que algunos no se superaron mucho.- se burló Tabicón -¿Verdad, Tizne? ¿Verdad, Cabús?

-Yo ya no los escuchooooooo…- se oyó el Cabús a lo lejos que había aprovechado la atención hacia la nueva para escabullirse.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?- exclamó el Jefe. El aludido se disculpó a la fuerza bajo la mirada acusadora de todos.

-Escúchame, Pluma. Si quieres superarte tendrás que dedicarte a ello, ¿Estás dispuesta?

Pluma duda un momento, pero al ver que ahora todos la miraban con grandes expectativas supo que no debía defraudarlos.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!- dijo con determinación.

-Ven conmigo.- le indicó la vieja locomotora avanzando, todos lo siguieron hasta un pequeño circuito de vías férreas. El vagoncito miró sorprendida la pista, ¿el Jefe no esperaría qué…

-Bien Pluma, tu primer objetivo es dominar esa pista.- dijo el Jefe señalándola.

-¿QUÉEEEEE?- exclamaron todos en coro.

-¿Algún problema?- la locomotora miró desafiante al carrito azul.

Los demás furgones se miraron unos a otros confundidos, el Jefe nunca les había pedido algo así, en realidad no les parecía posible que…

-¡Pero Jefe! ¡Un carro no puede correr solo en las vías! ¡No sin un motor!- se adelantó a reclamar Pluma.

-¿No puedes? ¡Entonces resígnate! Todos miraron a la vieja locomotora sin comprender que pretendía en un incómodo silencio.

-¡Vamos Pluma! ¡Inténtalo!- exclamó Ferro de pronto espabilando a todos.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella por fin -¡Empezaré ahora mismo! Todos miraron atónitos que Pluma se dirigía al inicio del recorrido.

CUAZ

Y aún seguían mirando cuando el carrito cayó al suelo por enésima ocasión.

-Auuuu…- se lamentó en el suelo -…éste sí me dolió.

Apenas y podía avanzar un par de pasos antes de caer de nuevo, finalmente los demás perdieron el interés y se fueron. Pluma trataba de levantarse de nuevo cuando el Jefe se le acercó.

-Es suficiente por hoy, déjalo.

-Pero usted dijo que…

-He dicho suficiente.

Ella se rindió sin pensarlo mucho y recibió la mano del Jefe que le ofrecía ayuda para ponerse en pie, se sentía fatal.

Al llegar a la caja de las mercancías encontró que ya estaban todos dormidos, decidió imitarlos peor no pudo conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en la pista.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto poniéndose en pie y saliendo de nuevo.

Un rato después…

¡RE-CUAZ!

-¡Maldita curva! ¡NO PUEDO!- el carrito azul mira furiosa la curva que acababa de hacerla caer, por más que se esforzaba era lo más lejos que había podido llegar, sólo a la primera curva

–No puedo…- sollozó sentada en el suelo.

-Me Temo que es imposible.

-¡Ferro!- Pluma volteó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la locomotora que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? Te has caído muchas veces.- preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió apenada bajando la mirada.

-No sé que pretende el Jefe, un carro no puede correr solo en vías, y menos si el camino tiene curvas.- continuó Ferro tratando de no herir al carrito que ahora veía tan triste. -¿Pero sabes? Aún enganchada podrías caerte si lo haces así. ¡Ven, engánchate!

Pluma miró incrédula a Ferro que se había levantado y le extendía la mano con una sonrisa.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, sintiendo como temblaba de emoción al engancharse por primera vez a una locomotora, lo olvidó todo, era lo que había soñado siempre y decidió aprovecharlo al máximo.

Ferro comenzó a correr despacio por la pista, Pluma se sintió más feliz que nunca, y le costó trabajo escuchar las indicaciones que su guía comenzó a darle.

–Fíjate bien, aún cuando el motor que et jale sea muy poderoso no debes estorbarle, especialmente si el recorrido es difícil.- decía Ferro con entusiasmo - Si en una curva sigues así de erguida pesarás mucho, debes inclinarte así, ¿comprendes?

El carrito miró atentamente el movimiento que la locomotora acababa de mostrarle, y lo imitó con cuidado.

-¡Justo así!- exclamó Ferro contento -¿Lista? ¡Ahí está la primera curva! ¡Uno, dos…

Pluma cerró los ojos al escuchar el "¡Tres!" e hizo el movimiento que acababa de aprender, con lo que cruzaron la curva a una velocidad impecable.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que Ferro la felicitaba y sonrió mas contenta que nunca.-¡Muy bien! ¡Repitámoslo para que no se te olvide! Nos queda algo de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Sí, Control no debe encontrarnos despiertos, ¿no te lo dijeron?

Pluma negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose una completa novata.

-No te preocupes, te adaptarás pronto. ¡Te prometo que todos seremos grandes amigos de la pequeña Pluma!- dijo Ferro sonriendo amablemente.

Entre risas, Pluma y Ferro le dieron tres vueltas más a la pista antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Sabes, Pluma?- preguntó Ferro tomando la mano del vagoncito, que no dejaba de sonreír –Eres un carro muy útil, nunca me había sentido tan ligero al correr jalando a alguien.

Ella lo miró con grandes ojos sorprendidos.

-Bueno, se acerca la carrera Panamericana y…- continuó Ferro con el mismo entusiasmo -…¡y creo que tú sería mi pareja perfecta! ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Yo?- soltó Pluma sin creérselo. Ferro asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió emocionada -¡Gracias, Ferro! ¡Seré la mejor para ti!

La joven locomotora rió ante el entusiasmo de su compañera, la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a su caja donde se despidió deseándole buenas noches.

Sin saber que todo el tiempo habían sido observados por la vieja locomotora, que ahora sonreía satisfecho.

La pista había funcionado.

* * *

_¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porquéeeeeee Ferro es tan cute????_


	5. Diferencias irreconciliables

Capítulo cuatro

**Diferencias irreconciliables.**

Pluma se acostumbraba rápidamente a su vida como carro de carga, salía con los demás y corría en penúltimo (después de todo no parecía ser un cabús) y la mayor dificultad era no morirse de la risa cada vez que el Cabús Rojo le susurraba cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera.

Él era diferente, todos obedecían y se callaban y callados hacían los recorridos, pero C.B. era un escandaloso y criticón a la más mínima provocación. En descanso, todos eran alegres y bullangueros, pero los descansos de Pluma eran escasos porque iba a correr con Ferro para así asegurarse de estar listos para la carrera.

-Bueno: "preparada", porque "lista" quién sabe si algún día lo serás.- a Tabicón se le agotaron las burlas pronto, así que las economizaba al máximo. Casi no las soltaba, pero cuando lo hacía siempre conseguía que fuera más mordaz que la anterior.

-Claro, por eso nos entendemos.- sonrió Pluma burlona antes de sacarle la lengua, sabía que a pesar de todo no era su intención herirla, sólo se divertía tratándola como a una novata y como era justo eso no se preocupaba en apenarse, tan pronto como las burlas se distanciaron Pluma aprendió a responderlas en el mismo tono cuando aparecían.

-Por cierto, ¿porqué Ferro no habrá llegado?- interrumpió Tizne al ver que Tabicón abría la boca para responder, en realidad la tolva era quien normalmente desviaba los pleititos entre ellos diciendo la primer simpleza que avanzaba de su cerebro a su boca.

-Lo voy a buscar.- declaró el Cabús levantándose y yéndose antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

-Sí, como no.- corearon con sarcasmo los Rockys ante la huída de su amigo, ya estaban todos acostumbrados a sus escapadas.

-Tal vez en realidad a Ferro no le gusta estar con nosotros, igual que al Cabús.- especuló Tizne con tristeza.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Pluma, enfadada -¡Ferro y el Jefe nos quieren! Si no, no hubiera escogido a un carro de carga como su compañera para la carrera.

Aunque le apenaba ver a su amigo triste, de momento fue más fuerte el enojo al pensar que la locomotora fuera un hipócrita que solo los utilizaba sin sentir nada por ellos, si eso fuera verdad no lo soportaría. Ferro no podía ser así.

-Eso lo dices tú porque te eligió a ti.- replicó Tabicón pesadamente –Y seguro fue porque nadie te asegura que seas un carro de carga, las mercancías son muy poca cosa para una locomotora de diseño clásico.

-No digas tonterías.- atajó el carrito azul antes de que siguieran las suposiciones cizañosas contra Ferro -¿Quién sería mejor para elegir como pareja que una fiel mercancía?

-¡Nadie! ¡Mercancía Power!- corearon los Rockys.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- escuchó Pluma detrás de ella, y era una voz desconocida.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Nos envían una avanzada rosa!- masculló con desprecio Tabicón.

Pluma volteó y se encontró con un vagón femenino, con una figura curvilínea y estilizada y un atuendo totalmente atractivos, no necesitó mucha capacidad de deducción cuando le llegó una nubecita de humo de cigarro a la nariz. Era un carro de servicio, un carro fumador.

Los Rockys se levantaron desafiantes pero notoriamente reprimidos, Tizne se veía más apenado que nunca y como buscando un hueco donde esconderse, y Tabicón miraba a la recién llegada con declarado desprecio.

-Encontramos a ese amiguito suyo vagabundeando cerca de aquí y pensamos que andarían cerca, venimos a saludarlos.- dijo con coqueta hipocresía.

-¡Puaj! ¿Venimos? ¿Vienen todas?- respringó Tabicón mientras Tizne se levantaba de un solo impulso con cara de susto.

"¿Todas?" se preguntó Pluma quien había permanecido sentada y comenzaba a comprender las actitudes de sus amigos, totalmente nuevas para ella.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- escuchó la voz del carrito rojo acercándose, con dos carros pisándole los talones y tratando de agarrarlo, ambas eran chicas.

-¿Pero porqué? Si eres el único lindo de ese montón de chatarra.- preguntó sensualmente la de menor tamaño que Pluma reconoció como un carro Bar, la otra parecía mucho más agradable y era de colores similares a ella, en un diseño a cuadros azules y blancos, aunque notoriamente sus formas femeninas estaban mucho más definidas que las propias.

-¿A quién le dices chatarra?- preguntó fuertemente Rocky 1.

-¡Sí! ¡No estamos sordos!- agregó el 2.

-¡Y no son mejores que nosotros!- concluyó el 3.

Las chicas los ignoraron totalmente, de por sí los Rockys parecían pegados al suelo como oponiéndose a una fuerza que les causaba repulsión de los carros recién llegados, el carro fumador corrió hacia el Cabús acorralándolo también de frente, muy pronto estuvo en medio de un montón de juguetonas caricias y risitas.

Pluma terminó de comprender cuando recordó algo que El Jefe había mencionado en su primer día: "Saben bien que no somos aceptados por los demás, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros".

Su confusión se convirtió en enojo y se levantó.

-¡Basta, Vianda! ¡Le diré a Turbo!- exclamó el Cabús con lo que se quitó de encima al vagón a cuadros que se apartó sonrojada, pero las otras dos no disminuyeron sus atenciones.

-¡Déjenlo!- gritó Pluma con decisión.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por la mirada chispeante que tenía clavada sobre las chicas que inmediatamente soltaron al carrito entre sus brazos y desviaron toda su atención hacia quien se había atrevido a levantarles la voz con sonrisas malvadas.

-¿Pluma?- preguntó Tizne bajito, sorprendido, nadie la había visto antes en ese estado.

Tabicón sonrió, tal vez por fin había llegado alguien que pusiera en su lugar a esas odiosas.

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿O más bien qué eres?- preguntó con arrogancia el carro bar acercándose y mirándola de arriba abajo, evaluándola con desprecio. –Eres muy pequeña para ser de carga y muy fea para ser de servicio.

-Me llamo Pluma. ¿Y tú tienes nombre o solo una figura bonita?- respondió el carrito azul sin inmutarse ni un poco, ágilmente no mencionó el asunto de no saber qué era. Curiosas las otras dos se le acercaron también.

-Pluma, que nombre tan ridículo.- se unió a la nada amistosa conversación el carro fumador –Igual que toda tú, mírate, más que un bello carro femenino como nosotras eres solo un vagoncito esmirriado e insignificante. Yo soy Bacha, y ellas son Botana y Vianda.

-Turbo jamás se fijaría en ti.- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa el carro a cuadros.

-¿Y quién rayos es Turbo?- preguntó Pluma con fastidio, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre en un par de minutos.

-¡¿No-lo-sabes?!- exclamaron escandalizadas en coro.

-Es obvio que no lo sepas, si estás con estos ignorantes y sosos vagones.- dijo con fingida lástima Botana –Pobrecita, ¿con quién más te hubieran dejado siendo un carro tan feo? Para nosotras, las de servicio, lo único que importa es ser hermosas.

El carrito azul no pudo evitar sentirse herida, en verdad las tres eran realmente bonitas y si ellas decían que era fea tenían un buen punto de comparación, pero fue más fuerte la punzada de odio que sintió por la manera en que se había referido a sus amigos, a quienes eran tan buenos con ella y ahora la miraban expectantes, incluso el Cabús que había estado a punto de salir huyendo en cuanto las otras lo habían soltado.

-Eso explica la carencia de cerebro.

Se escuchó un fuerte y espontáneo "¡JA!" en voz de Tabicón, mientras los demás furgones sonrieron socarronamente ante las miradas de sorpresa, incredulidad y desprecio de las chicas hacia Pluma.

-¿Quién te crees, vagón carga-indigentes?- chilló el carro fumador empujando a las otras dos a sus lados para quedar sola frente a Pluma, compartieron miradas desafiantes -¡No sabes con quién te metes! ¡Nadie quiere a los carros de carga! Son feos, toscos, tontos y no tienen vida. En cambio nosotras, las de servicio, somos hermosas, interesantes, encantadoras y en general mejores. ¿Quién los apoyaría? ¡A nosotras cualquiera!

-¡De eso me preocuparé después!- el vagoncito se lanzó sin pensar sobre esa insolente, Bacha no pudo mi reaccionar de la impresión y recibió un par de golpes en el suelo, aterradas las otras dos se quedaron congeladas sin saber qué hacer.

Los furgones soltaron una exclamación de asombro y triunfo al ver el comportamiento de su amiga, pero unos instantes después comprendieron que no era conveniente y se acercaron para separarlas.

Bacha estaba empezando a reaccionar y trató de atacar, pero apenas y podía defenderse de los ataques de Pluma, sorpresivamente rápida y fuerte.

Vianda y Botana soltaron un gritito al ver a los demás acercándose pensando que iban por ellas, se dieron la vuelta para huir encontrándose de frente con el Cabús Rojo que las miraba con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa entre burla, orgullo y amenaza, temblorosas e inmóviles no se dieron cuenta de cómo Tizne tomaba a Pluma mientras los Rockys trataban de contener a Bacha que manoteó con furia en cuanto los brazos de su atacante fueron inmovilizados por la enorme tolva.

-¡Pluma, ya!- exclamó Tizne apretando un poco más a su amiga esforzándose para no lastimarla mientras ella se retorcía tratando de zafarse -¡Tranquila!

Los Rockys levantaron al carro fumador con la misma precaución, quien al afianzar los pies en el suelo soltó un bufido de derrota, pero en cuanto los carros se apartaron un poco volvió a embestir al carrito azul aún detenida por Tizne.

-¡Bacha, no!- gritaron con horror su amigas, desesperadas porque todo terminara.

Pero esta vez ella se estampó de bruces contra Tabicón, que ágilmente se había puesto entre ella y sus amigos, no sintió ningún cargo de conciencia cuando Bacha chillaba de dolor tallándose el rostro, las otras se acercaron y la tomaron por los hombros, sus habituales burlas que siempre habían quedado impunes esta vez se habían salido de control.

-¡Me las van a pagar!- dijo con furia la herida, cubriéndose el rostro -¡Vámonos!

Las otras obedecieron sin decir nada, aun asustadas, las tres echaron a correr empujando de paso al Cabús que cayó de sentón y se perdieron de vista muy pronto.

Los furgones se habían quedado inmóviles y callados mirándolas alejarse, Pluma trataba de recobrar la normalidad en su agitada respiración y en su cordura, seguía furiosa y que Tizne no la bajara comenzaba a desesperarla.

Y de pronto estalló una oleada de vítores y felicitaciones, Pluma no pudo reaccionar cuando Tizne la dejó en el suelo después de darle un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, todos la rodearon y el daban palmaditas en el hombro y la espalda, y no podía distinguir ni una palabra concreta entre la alegre algarabía que en un segundo cambió su enojo por una radiante sonrisa.

La efusión disminuyó poco a poco hasta que todos se sentaron en el suelo sin decir nada, solo sonriendo inevitablemente y mirándose unos a otros.

-¿Quién lo diría?- rompió por fin el silencio Tabicón –Eres peligrosa, mejor dejo de molestarte.

Pluma sonrió aún más ante el comentario.

-Nunca nos habíamos atrevido a enfrentarlas, y tú la primera ves que las viste las hiciste huir.- agregó el Cabús triunfante.

-No lo hice sola.- dijo Pluma con firme convicción -¿Los molestan mucho?- preguntó poniéndose un poco triste recordando todos los insultos que habían proferido hacia sus compañeros, no habían sido una burla inocente, eran ofensas de corazón.

-Sí.- corearon los Rockys un tanto apenados.

-Nos daba miedo que todos sus amigos tomaran represalias.- explicó Tizne cabizbajo –Estamos solos, como ella te dijo.

-Pero hoy nos has hecho entender que no necesitamos ayuda.- sonrió Rocky 1, y los demás asintieron.

-Control hizo la mejor elección poniéndote con nosotros. Ahora somos el equipo perfecto.- dijo Tizne poniendo su mano en el hombro del carrito azul, que sonreía con los ojos humedecidos.

Pluma no supo qué decir, todos la miraban sonriendo. ¿Cómo agradecerles?

-¡Ya llegué!

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Ferro, que se acercaba con su sonrisa y frescura de siempre.

-Perdón, se me hizo algo tarde.- se disculpó la locomotora con la mano en la nuca y una encantadora sonrisa -¿Me perdí de algo?

Todos soltaron un "Ni te imaginas" en coro con tal precisión que sorprendió a Ferro, pero tras mirarlos a todos comprendió que algo muy bueno les acababa de pasar, sonrió y fue detrás de Pluma.

-Me alegra que estén todos tan contentos, amigos.- dijo sonriente -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano al carrito.

-¡Claro!- exclamó ella tomando su mano y levantándose con toda ligereza, se enganchó y se despidió muy contenta antes de alejarse.

-¡Ganaremos la Carrera Panamericana!- gritó Rocky 1.

-¡Nadie podrá contra Ferro!- agregó Rocky 2.

-¡Porque tiene como pareja a Súper Pluma!- terminó Rocky 3.

Los demás corearon un "¡SÍIIIII!" con todo el entusiasmo que poseían y Pluma volteó hacia ellos levantando un brazo triunfante.

-¡Gracias, amigos!- exclamó esforzándose en hacer un especial énfasis en "amigos", porque en un momento se había convertido en la palabra más importante de su vida.

* * *

_Pereciera que hemos caído en la historia perfecta en que la chica OC se quedará con el chico protagonista al final y todo es rosa y mono y no hay conflicto… aun falta una pieza en todo esto, y es muy importante.¿Alguien sabe cual es?_


	6. Arriba Y Afuera

Capítulo cinco

**Arriba y afuera**

Pluma se recostó exhausta, de pronto se había encontrado con un cambio radical en su rutina fuera de su comprensión. Cerró los ojos, confundida.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó a su lado con ese candor que se le había hecho ya familiar. Ferro estaba en cuclillas junto a ella, con un dejo de preocupación.

-Sí.- sonrió ella, enderezándose -Es solo que no esperaba… bueno… esto.

-¿No te lo explicaron?- preguntó la locomotora, recibiendo una inocente negación de cabeza por respuesta. Sentándose junto a ella, lo pensó un momento para encontrar la explicación más clara.

-Pues mira, se llaman vacaciones.- comenzó pacientemente -Control va a un lugar llamado "escuela" todas las mañanas, y es el tiempo que podemos estar haciendo nuestras cosas, cuando regresa debemos seguir sus órdenes y por la noche dormimos. O bueno, deberíamos, ¿verdad?- le guiñó un ojo, tal como esa noche siempre se quedaban despiertos un rato más en cuanto escuchaban la respiración durmiente de Control.

-Pero las vacaciones son tres temporadas al año en que Control no va a la escuela, ésta durará solo un par de semanas, pero en unos meses habrá una muuuy larga.- sonrió contento -¿No te alegra ver a Control todo el día aquí con nosotros?

Pluma sonrió, asintiendo. Control le agradaba mucho, y siempre les daba cosas divertidas qué hacer.

-¿Quieres practicar o estás muy cansada?

Pluma bajó la mirada, apenada. Estaba cansada con todo lo que había hecho ese día y preferiría recuperarse y esperar a acostumbrarse a este nuevo ritmo. Pero tampoco quería perder la práctica.

-Ven.

Antes de poder decidirse, sintió que Ferro le tomaba la mano y con un gentil tirón la levantaba para salir juntos a la habitación. La guió despacio hasta la ventana, donde levantó un poco la cortina para que entrara un rayo de luz de luna.

-Ahora nos vemos mejor, ¿no crees?- sonrió la locomotora, antes de mirar por la ventana.

Pluma lo imitó.

-Es inmenso.- dijo sin pensar.

Ferro miró a su amiga, en unos segundos se había acomodado encogida abrazándose las rodillas y mirando hacia fuera con ojos tristes, lucía más vulnerable que nunca.

-¿Quisieras salir?- preguntó tratando de adivinar porque se había puesto tan melancólica de pronto.

-No.- murmuró Pluma, encogiéndose aun más -Me sentiría perdida allá sola.

-¡Pero no te dejaría ir sola!- exclamó Ferro un tanto extrañado de que su compañera no lo hubiera entendido.

-¿De verdad?

Los ojos del carrito se iluminaron, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Mira nada más! ¿Qué hacen allá arriba?

Pero lo que escucho en lugar de eso la hizo estremecerse, era una voz totalmente nueva.

-Nada que te incumba.- respondió Ferro inclinándose a donde se había escuchado la voz.

-Nos estorbas, así que nos incumbe.- esa voz sí le fue conocida al vagón azul, era Vianda.

Tembló un poco al razonar que Ferro podría enterarse de su pequeño encuentro.

Se asomó también inclinándose en el borde de la ventana y miró al carro comedor abrazada a un motor enorme, de muy buen diseño y colores amarillo y negro, y con una sonrisa de arrogancia sin intenciones de volverse amable. Al pensar un momento en lo pegajosa que se veía Vianda con él, lo comprendió rápidamente.

-Con que tú eres Turbo.- dijo dando con el puño en su palma.

-¿¡TÚ?- chilló Vianda, soltándose y amenazando hacia arriba con el puño -¿Cómo te atreves a tutear a Turbo? ¡Eres solo un vagón sin chiste! ¡Deberías tratarlo como a tu superior, porque lo es!

-¡No lo es!- replicó Ferro, enfadado -¡Control la dejó con nosotros! ¡Sólo debe responder ante El Jefe y conmigo! Y a diferencia de Turbo, no nos creemos superiores a nadie.-Bueno, eso es muy sensato de tu parte.- se burló Turbo -Las locomotoras no son superiores a los furgones, y mucho menos a un modelazo espléndido de Diesel como yo.

Pluma gruñó y sintió como sus puños se apretaban, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ese impertinente que se había atrevido a insultar a su locomotora, cuando sintió a Ferro tomando su mano.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Pluma y yo les ganaremos a todos en la Carrera Panamericana!- declaró totalmente convencido, levantando a Pluma.

-¿Entonces eres superior o no?- preguntó maliciosamente Vianda abrazándose de nuevo a su idolatrado motor.

-No lo soy. No es lo mismo ser superior a ser mejor.- dijo Ferro.

-Entonces baja de ahí, los puestos superiores son para los superiores. Turbo y yo debemos estar ahí arriba, no ustedes.- sentenció Vianda.

Pluma apretó la mano que sostenía la suya, Vianda no había sido tan valiente cuando no estaba pegada a Turbo. Ante su sorpresa, Ferro la guió al suelo de nuevo.

-Que les aproveche.- concluyó, llevándose a Pluma sin dirigirles la mirada.

El vagoncito volteó ya estando a unos pasos, recibiendo una sonrisa triunfal de Vianda, antes de que Turbo la ayudara a subir.

Al detenerse, Ferro se encontró con que su compañera estaba cabizbaja y triste de nuevo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas -No tenía caso que siguiéramos discutiendo, Turbo no entiende razones.

Pluma lo miró tímidamente, odiaba ponerse triste frente a él. Quería ser fuerte, quería ser valiente, quería ser como él, como todo un motor de vapor. Se sentía fatal por la manera en que acababan de rebajar lo que ella soñaba como su mayor ideal.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada, no con tanta tristeza, se soltó de sus manos y dio la vuelta, pero inmediatamente fue detenida y en un ágil movimiento terminó en brazos de Ferro.

En brazos de la locomotora con la que correría, la locomotora más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, la mejor locomotora del mundo. ¿Cómo podía estar ella en ese lugar y momento?

-Pluma, escucha.- susurró Ferro en su oído -Hace rato, no pude contestarte.

El vagoncito tembló, lo había olvidado por completo.

-De verdad no te dejaría sola allá afuera. No te dejaría sola jamás.- dijo Ferro suavemente, estrechándola un poco más hacia él -Eres muy especial para mi, Pluma.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Pluma, mientras abrazaba a su querida locomotora.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Ferro la apartó suavemente y sonrió.

-Debemos ir a descansar, olvidé que estabas descompensada por el cambio de rutina, lo siento.- dijo Ferro con su sonrisa de siempre.

Pluma también sonrió y se dejó guiar hasta su caja, donde descansó más contenta que nunca.


	7. Perla

Capítulo seis

**Perla**

-¡Pluma, ven!

Con todo el sigilo que poseía, el carrito azul le dio alcance al Cabús Rojo por el pasillo.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.- susurró preocupada -¿Estás consciente de lo que pasaría si nos descubrieran?

-No lo harán, no te preocupes.- contestó el Cabús -Todo está perfectamente calculado.

Muy despacio, los dos coches llegaron a la escaleras.

-Solo vamos a mirar.- le indicó él haciéndole señas a Pluma de que lo alcanzara y se asomara.

La escalera daba una vista perfecta a la sala de la casa, donde en un rincón se encontraba un enorme pino lleno de adornos e iluminado por una infinidad de lucecitas de colores. Bajo él, varias cajas forradas con papel de colores y ataviadas cada una con un moño esperaban a ser abiertas.

-Al menos en una de esas cajas viene un compañero nuevo.- explicó el vagón rojo, con la arrogancia de saberse completo conocedor del asunto mientras Pluma miraba sorprendida y embelesada.

-Sí, El Jefe me explicó un poco.- asintió la chica recordando -He estado tan contenta aquí que no había sentido el tiempo, pero ahora recuerdo que por estos periodos de tiempo se llevaban muchas más cosas de la tienda.

-¡Pues mira! ¡No has pasado otra Navidad sola en un estante!- dijo el Cabús alegremente -Estás con nosotros. Ahora volvamos si quieres dormir un poco.

Pluma asintió sonriendo antes de seguir a su compañero, en silencio regresaron a la habitación de Control y se acomodaron para dormir.

-¡Control! ¡Aquí Control!

El carrito azul abrió los ojos sintiendo que no había dormido ni cinco minutos, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que ni siquiera había amanecido. Control estaba emocionadísimo, los formó a todos en cuatro filas, la alegría que Pluma sintió al ser acomodada en la fila de las mercancías, encabezada por Ferro, se esfumó cuando Bacha se acomodó justo a su izquierda; de buena gana le hubiera lanzado su más fiera mirada si El Jefe no le hubiera enseñado que debía portarse bien con todos los demás frente a Control.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó el niño echando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran derechitos y atentos, junto a él estaba El Jefe, el lugar de honor para el primer tren que Control había recibido en su vida; y del otro lado había un carro que Pluma nunca había visto, era notoriamente femenino, de pronunciadas curvas y colores rosa y negro, pero a diferencia de ella y los carros de servicio, lucía como una adulta.

-¡Meme, no te duermas!- reclamó Control enderezando un poco al carro rosa, que comenzaba a cabecear -¡Voy a presentarles a dos nuevo compañeros!

Ante la expectación de todos el pequeño puso frente a él un par de cajas, destapó la primera y un impresionante motor blanco y rojo salió de ahí, tenía un diseño aerodinámico y de orillas apenas suavizadas.

-¡Él es el tren bala japonés!- anunció Control emocionado mientras el aludido hacía una reverencia como si se encontrara al principio de un encuentro de artes marciales -Te llamarás… mmm… ¡Nintendo!

El tren bala sonrió y fue a acomodarse en la fila donde estaban los demás motores internacionales, recibiendo algunos saludos cordiales y sonrientes, excepto de la fila encabezada por un motor de estilo moderno, azul y rojo brillante, a quienes anteriormente Pluma había visto solamente de lejos.

-Sí, claro.- susurró el Cabús Rojo al oído de Pluma -Cualquier coche que no se pueda poner a su servicio es un estorbo, ese Electra es todo un divo.

-¡Shhhhh!- siseó Tabicón, más bien para molestar.

-¡Y ahora!- la fuerte exclamación del niño hizo que Meme diera un brinquito, comenzó a abrir la caja, y todos los presentes miraron admirados al carrito de servicio plateado que salió de la caja, nadie dudó que la acomodarían con las demás chicas, era el carro femenino más hermoso que todos habían visto.

-¡Por fin tenemos un vagón mirador!- dijo Control contento -Tu nombre será Perla.

La acomodó en la fila donde estaban las demás chicas de servicio, que la recibieron gustosa.

Pluma hizo un pequeño puchero, Perla era aún más bonita que las demás. ¿A dónde la dejaba a ella? Ahora tendrían más razón para llamarla "carro simple y feo". Miró a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que la nueva les importaba tanto que mirar a cualquier punto en la nada les resultaba una mejor opción.

Sonrió al comprender el poco interés de sus amigos, perdiendo tal sonrisa completamente y darse cuenta de que Ferro miraba a la recién llegada con la mirada más ensoñadora que le hubiera notado jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo cual, obviamente, no es bueno…

Cabús: ¡Pues no le veo lo maravilloso a la tal Perla!

Lexell: Yo menos… por cierto, ¿porqué no me extraña que seas el primero en aparecer por aquí?

Cabús: ¿Porque soy adorable?

Lexell: -_-

Ah… y logré meter a Meme! Chacháaan!

Cabús: No es que haga la gran diferencia…

Lexell: Calla ¬¬


End file.
